1. Field
One or more embodiments described herein relate to an organic light emitting display apparatus and a method for driving an organic light emitting display apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
An organic light-emitting display generates images using a plurality of pixels. Each pixel includes an organic light-emitting diode that generates light based on a recombination of electrons and holes in an organic emission layer. In order to generate images, control and other types of signals are supplied to the pixels through scan lines, data lines, and power lines. When a voltage drop occurs in the power lines (e.g., based on locations of the pixels), the display brightness may be adversely affected, e.g., become non-uniform.